Recuerdos de chocolate
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: Un dulce puede significar para una persona mas de lo que nadie puede llegar a saber. Kyosuke&Yuuichi. NO YAOI


Recuerdos en chocolate

Justo en ese momento el Sol lo estaba iluminando todo, solo la sombra de los arboles y alguna ligera brisa eran capaces de aliviar momentáneamente el agobiante calor. Ambos chicos se encontraban sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol, llevaban todo el día jugando y tanto el balón como la suciedad de sus ropas podían corroborarlo.

-Hermano, tengo hambre- dijo el menor apoyándose en las piernas del otro mientras le miraba con carita lastimera.

-Entonces será mejor que comamos algo – Respondió Yuuichi cogiendo la mochila que tenían al lado y sacando de ella dos pequeños bricks de zumo de los cuales uno fue a parar a manos del menor- Toma.

Kyosuke recibió encantado el zumo y saco la pajita metiéndola dentro del envase empezando a beber sin apartar la mirada de su hermano, miro atento como sacaba un paquete algo grande de la mochila.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto curioso observando el paquete, no parecía tener la misma forma que los bocadillos que solían preparar su madre o su hermano. Yuuichi sonrió destapando el interior y mostrando una gran cuña de chocolate rellena de crema, al instante los ojos del menor se iluminaron mirando el dulce, era lo suficientemente grande como para que ambos comiesen y se quedasen satisfechos.

El mayor de los hermanos se acercó el dulce a la boca dando un pequeño mordisco, tenia tan buena pinta que no pudo evitar comprarla y el sabor no le había decepcionado en absoluto. Acerco el dulce por la punta a la boca de Kyosuke, así le seria mas fácil morder el gran dulce pero contrariamente de lo que había pensado el menor intento morder la parte mas ancha tal y como el había hecho antes.

Cualquier persona que pasase por allí y los hubiese visto se habría reído, daba igual en que posición se pusiese el o pusiese la cuña, no conseguía abrir lo suficiente la boca como para morderlo. Miro desafiante el cacho que estaba en manos de su hermano y se lanzo decidido a darle un buen mordisco, pero lo único que consiguió fue mancharse la nariz de crema.

A pesar del puchero de Kyosuke el mayor no pudo evitar echarse a reír, que el menor siguiese intentándolo sin rendirse se le hacia mas que tierno. Cuando finalmente se dio por vencido Yuuichi se inclino sobre el limpiándole los rastros de crema de la cara con una servilleta, luego partió un cacho por la parte en la cual había intentado perder y se lo dio como el cacho era mas pequeño esta vez si que pudo morderlo sin dificultad. Esas tardes eran mas que agradables para ambos, podían pasar todo el tiempo juntos disfrutando del futbol y del dulce que el mayor siempre conseguía sustraer de la cocina sin que su madre se diese cuenta.

Tsurugi se quedo mirando el escaparate de la pastelería, ese dulce le traía tantos recuerdos que antes de que pudiese darse cuenta ya estaba dentro de la tienda esperando ser atendido. Según recordaba esa era la misma pastelería a la que solía ir con su hermano por lo que seria prácticamente la misma caña que el había comprado. Salió de la tienda con el paquete y siguió su camino.

Cuando Yuuichi vio lo que ocultaba el paquete que Kyosuke había traído entre las manos no pudo evitar sonreír contento y con algo de nostalgia, se acordaba perfectamente del día en el que habían compartido ese dulce, cogió el paquete procurando no mancharse y lo acerco a la boca de su hermano por la parte mas ancha, el menor le miro entender en un principio.

-Creo que ahora si que puedes hacerlo sin mi ayuda –sonrió recordando los intentos del pequeño Kyosuke por morder esa parte, Tsurugi acabo sonriendo mientras recordaba el mismo fragmento de su infancia y terminando por morder esa parte que se le había resistido durante tanto tiempo.

Ese dulce significaba para ellos más de lo que nadie pudiese ver, y ante ese recuerdo Tsurugi se prometió que la próxima vez iría a comprarlo con Yuuichi, irían andando y podría ver a su hermano por fin fuera del hospital y lejos de esa silla de ruedas. Estaba decidido, para conseguir su objetivo haría cualquier cosa que estuviese en su mano.

FIN


End file.
